clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Steelers Fan11
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 20:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Don't spam. Do it again, and you will get blocked. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yes. Angela must've found out. Hide your identity from her. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ROFL Ok... you got me. XD ROFLOL HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! =D [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Is This a Guy??? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 20:56, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I quit on CP wiki, Too. So did Patrickrocks09. Metalmanager and Sk8itbot are still on there.--Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 20:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Did that I promoted you. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Happyface was blocked for returning again and again. Persistency is a danger, guy. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Im watching a video right now of Eddie Izzard on "Wikipedia's TOU and why No-One Reads them". It's hilarious! But yeah, he was blocked. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Wikia is swiss? Well, you learn something new everyday. I don't blame you, do they have a wikia office in america? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Oh. I almost went to switzerland for the Euro 2008 last year. But, I sold the tickets for more than they were worth on eBay. Cha-Ching! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I dont think there is one in the Irish Republic, the closest one would probobly be Switzerland or the UK. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Oh ok [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hello! Good evening! Have you seen The Darktonian Realm? ---TurtleShroom RE: Football Yeah... I don't like sports. That's why I'm here... :) However, my grandfather affiliates me with the College Georgia Bulldogs, as he says "you're a Dogs fan because you don't know any better". My favorite mascot is the Maryland Terrapin. He's adorable. P.S.: NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER DISCLOSE YOUR REAL NAME!!! THAT'S DANGEROUS!!! Fishway Hey... since you created Fishway, and there's PengWay, why don't you go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Article Merging Center and merge these two articles. --Alex001 01:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey. What's up? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you! You should check out my new video i've made, it's a music video of the song "Endless Possibility" which is the song on "Sonic Unleashed" (video game). Here it is: k0fyEstTF6M --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Cool! I finished it (On Xbox) on Team rose (easiest team) but i'm still on the forest level with team sonic. Do you have Shadow The Hedgehog? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I made a picture of Sonic as a Penguin. I have it on a different computer, i'll upload it in a min. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:07, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Lets go to this chat for a quicker response :P --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:11, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I was on another window! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I'M JUST GETTING IT!!!! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Done. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:37, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm on Snow Board at the Iceberg on cp if you wanna meet me. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hello! ...again... and Torture: Darktan Style Good morning Steelers Fan! I'm about to head out to worship, but before I go, I do want you to get a taste of Darktan's torture methods. ---- The song is at Media:Darktonian Polka. ---- You may need to install thistiny, Webmaster Approved program to view it, and any other Wikia/Wikipedia sound file. ---- :WA HA HA HA HA! ---- Anyway, have a great day. :) TurtleShroom RE: Ha! HA! Shame, really. It was recently upgraded. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, then mouse over the link text. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Really? I didn't know there were Bots and Janitors around here... hmm. I heard about that (yes, I read the CPW), will do it right now. Though I will archive my prank pages, they're too good to delete. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl Partay Are You Going? I Know you Posted something on my Talk Page, but Flystar thought my Party was at 5:00 AM. It's at 10:00 AM. And what were you talking about on POGOPUNK's Talk Page? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Same here I already know :) BTW I'm in March --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, what's up? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Uhh... what? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry man. But at least you're still a bcrat. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) *Does a Milhouse face and pokes his tongue out* WASSSSUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP =P How are you? (Talk to me!) Yeah =/ Should get it back by the time I get home from school. Did you need something photoshopped? (Talk to me!) go steelers! hey steelersfan tails here im gonna watch the super bowl tell me how the uber bowl went on my talk page ill tell who won when its over Tails6000 User talk:Tails6000 STEELERS WON WOOT! Tails6000 User talk:Tails6000 Steelers are flogging the Cardinals.. right now where I'm watching the score is 10-0 Steelers favor. Although I am Australian, I don't mind watching American football as well =P (Talk to me!) Well, Steelers won!!!!wOOt!!(I am also a steelers fan.)[:-)--Lovebirds211 21:20, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Good Evening! Hello Steelers Fan! I hope you are doing good too. Have you seen PASA and Stevie Falcon I yet? PASA is the next wave of edits, made by Kwiksilver. Stevie Falcon I was a parody I made when I was bored. Remember to use the New Message button when talking to me! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 02:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) YOU ‽№₡$€₳฿฿₩₨₧₧№ℳƒ∞¶•♪؟⁂☞◊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's the best ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊ insult you can think of?????? YOU'RE A ₡₡₡₡₡₡₡₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ WIM¶!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THAT SPAZ'S ฿E$t ℳℳℳℳℳℳℳ FRIEND!!!!!!!!! -- FINE! MY PLEASURE!!! -- 20:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey Hey Steelers Fan! So your editing in here? Hooray! I can talk to you anytime since school is over. Really! Since March 20. Except when it is 3:00PM because my brother is here. That's all for today. --Aqua Jet''' Talk Page 01:53, 25 March 2009 (UTC)